Michiru And Naraku One Final Battle
by CandyMan53
Summary: Michiru And Naraku Have One Final Battle


**Michiru And Naraku One Final Battle**

**Michiru and the others were heading towards the area where they heard that Naraku might be there.**

**Inuyasha was looking around trying to figure out where Naraku could be hiding.**

**"grrrrrrrrrr" snarled Inuyasha getting very angry.**

**"There's no point in getting angry Inuyasha" said Miroku as he looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Well we should've found Naraku by now unless he is hiding somewhere else" said Inuyasha as he sat down on the ground.**

**Michiru was beinging to agree with Inuyasha " I agree with Inuyasha we should've found Naraku by now". Everyone was shocked to see Michiru agreeing with Inuyasha.**

**"Well we should at least take a break and have something to eat since we are not going anywhere for awhile" said Kagome as she got out some food.**

**As Michiru and Inuyasha went to go get some wood Sango was looking at Kagome wanting to tell her something.**

**"Uh Kagome there is something i would like to tell you" said Sango as she sat beside Kagome.**

**"What is it Sango?" wondered Kagome.**

**"I think that Naraku is waiting for Michiru to be alone so he can attack him or at least take him somewhere.**

**"Are you sure Sango" asked Kagome.**

**"Yes i am sure that Naraku is going after Michiru" said Sango as she was helping Kagome.**

**"Well than we need to be careful now that we know Naraku is after Michiru".**

**As Sango and Kagome were getting the food Michiru and Inuyasha were returning with some wood for the fire.**

**Miroku and Shippo returned with some water to put out the fire when they leave.**

**Sango sat down and looked at Michiru wondered what was on his mind right now. **_**Does he know that Naraku is still after him or is he worried about something else **_**wondered Sango.**

**Michiru lost in deep thought was thinking **_**Naraku is still after me but i cannot let him kill me or my friends**_** said Michiru as he ate some noodles.**

**As everyone finished they're noodles they decided to go for a nap since they won't be leaving till in the morning.**

**Naraku was watching everyone sleep and decided to wait till the next night to attack Inuyasha and his friends.**

**The next morning Inuyasha and his friends got up and started to make they're way yo the next town.**

**As they were on the word they were confronted by Kagura and Kanna.**

**"what are you too doing here" snarled Inuyasha as he looked at Kanna and Kagura.**

**"We are here for the boy" said Kagura as she studied Michiru.**

**"well you are not getting him" said Sango as she shed her Hirakostu and got into a ready stance.**

**"Don't waste your time. Dance of Blades" said Kagura as she attacked everyone than grabbed Michiru and took off.**

**"NO MICHIRU" cried Sango as she seen Michiru been taken to Naraku.**

**"We have to hurry" said Miroku as he started to follow Kagura and Kanna.**

**As everyone started to follow Kagura and Kanna they noticed that they were be led to a castle near to the edge of a mountain area.**

**"Ok we know that Naraku is here and he has Michiru with him so we need to come with a plan to get Michiru out of there" said Inuyasha as he and the others hid trying to come with a plan.**

**"I'll go with Kirara and try to get Michiru out of there" said Sango while she was looking at the ground.**

**"Are you sure Sango" asked Kagome.**

**"Yes im sure Kagome" answered Sango as she got Kirara ready.**

**As everyone knew that Sango loved Michiru they wondered what would happened if they were to late.**

**As Michiru was being led to Naraku, Kagura looked at the boy and noticed that his face was peer angry.**

**"Why are you angry for boy, you know that Naraku will kill you" said Kagura as she led him to Naraku.**

**"Wrong Kagura you will die first than Naraku" answered Michiru.**

**But before Kagura could say anything Michiru attacked Kagura and ended her life and started heading in the direction towards Naraku.**

**As Michiru approached the doors he opened them and noticed Naraku there.**

**"Naraku its time we end this once and for all" yelled Michiru as he got into a fighting stance.**

**Naraku looks at the boy and says "Once im done with you im going after your friends".**

**Michiru charged at Naraku and Naraku charged at Michiru.**

**As everyone hearded loud noises up ahead they realized what might be going on.**

**"Guys we have to hurry it looks like they have already started fighting" said Sango as she got onto Kirara.**

**"well than lets go and help Michiru out" said Kagome as she got onto Inuyasha.**

**As everyone was racing to help Michiru they noticed a horde of demons coming towards them.**

**Michiru and Naraku were hitting each other with attacks after attacks and Michiru was getting tired.**

**"You can't keep this up any longer boy why don't you give up" said Naraku as he looked at the tired boy.**

**"I will not give up Naraku" exclaimed Michiru.**

**As everyone was getting closer to the fight they noticed Kagura just lieing there not moving.**

**"What happened here" wondered Shippo as he looked at Kagura.**

**Everyone looked around and noticed thay Kagura had a Shikigami mark on her.**

**"Michiru must of attacked her when she was taking him to Naraku" said Miroku as he noticed the mark.**

**Than everyone heard a noise coming from down the hall and ran as fast as they could. When they got there the noticed that Michiru was just barely hanging on as Naraku was getting ready to attack.**

**"Well since you all came here that you can watch me kill this pathetic human boy" snarled Naraku as he got ready to attack.**

**But unawared by Naraku Michiru was preparing to attack Naraku.**

"**Oh, furious howling thunder, unleash your wrath!" and attacks Naraku.**

**Naraku got hit hard and sent flying into a wall but quickly recovers Michiru fainted onto the ground after using his last bit of energy.**

**"Michiru" cried Sango as she ran towards him.**

**Inuyasha and everyone got into there ready stance preparing to finish off Naraku.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you fools can beat me" laughed Naraku.**

**"That is where you are wrong Naraku" snarled Inuyasha as he got ready to attack.**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo got ready to attack Naraku when they noticed that Naraku was to weak to move.**

**"What happened to me Im to weak to move".**

**Inuyasha smirked and looked at Michiru than back at Naraku. "It looks like Michiru did some pretty heavy damage on you Naraku".**

**"No curse that boy i will kill him for that".**

**"No you won't its over for you Naraku Mendio Zaktai!"  
>"Please hit the mark"<strong>

**"Hirakostu"**

**"Fox Fire"**

**"NOOOOOOO this can be happening to me"**

**All the attacks hit Naraku as they rushed over to where Miroku was watching Michiru.**

**"We need to get him to Kaede's village quickly" says Miroku.**

**As everyone left the castle they headed towards Kaede's village and once they got there they noticed Kaede waiting for them.**

**"Oh Inuyasha did ye finish off Naraku" asks Kaede as she noticed how tired the group was.**

**"Yes Kaede we finished of Naraku for good but we need your help" says Inuyasha as we walks over to Kaede.**

**"What seems to be the problem?".**

**Sango was carrying Michiru in her arms and Kaede notices the marks on his arms.**

**"Bring him inside and i will see what i can do" says Kaede as she helped Sango bring in Michiru.**

**As everyone was waiting to hear how Michiru was doing they heard Kaede coming out of her hut.**

**"So how is Michiru Kaede".**

**"He is resting now I managed to fix up the open wounds he had".**

**As everyone was happy that Michiru was going to recover they still had to wait and see what his plans are now that Naraku is dead.**

**When Michiru woke up the next morning he noticed Sango lieing beside him with Kirara. **_**She was here with me the whole time i was sleeping, is she waiting for me to wake up **_**wondered Michiru as he woke Sango up.**

**When Sango woke up she noticed Michiru looking at her.**

**"Oh your awake Michiru how are you feeling" asked Sango.**

**"Im feeling better Sango" said Michiru as he looked at Sango.**

**"Sango i want you to know that i am plan on staying here in the Fedual Era".**

**Sango took Michiru into her arms and kissed him passionatly.**

**As Sango and Michiru left Kaede's hut they noticed everyone waiting for him and they looked at him.**

**Michiru looked at everyone and nodded his head indicating that he is staying.**

**Everyone walked to a cliff area and looked over the horizion.**

**"Now that Naraku is dead we can begin our new lives" said Michiru as he looks over at the horizon.**

**Everyone nodded there head as they began to start there new lives.**


End file.
